Gracias por todo, Bonnibel
by rainbowxmisa
Summary: "Después de que Marceline recuperase a Hambo gracias a Bubblegum, le escribe una carta a para confesare todo lo que siente." Espero que os guste, es el primer fic que escribo! espero comentarios al respecto (he tenido que subirlo de nuevo por que habían cosas mal escritas que no habia visto D:)


**Los personajes de Hora de Aventuras no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network.**

Fic basado después del episodio "Sky Witch" con recuerdos de "What was missing" y recuerdos inventados por mí.

**Gracias por todo Bonnibel.**

Era la noche del día siguiente en que recuperé a Hambo, mi único amigo volvía a estar conmigo, no lo podía creer, y todo gracias a Bonnie.

Quería expresarle todo los sentimientos que estaban junto a mí desde el momento en que estuve a su lado por primera vez, por todas las cosas que habían sido almacenadas en mi corazón desde ese día hasta el día de hoy. Lo único que se me ocurría hacer, era escribirle una carta, así, que eso es lo que hice.

Cuándo terminé de escribirla la puse en un sobre y me dirigí a Chuchelandia para darle la carta, cuándo llegué a la habitación, ella estaba durmiendo, y no quise despertarla, así que dejé la carta al lado de ella en su almohada, y deposité un beso en su mejilla, después de contemplar la belleza de Bonnie por unos instantes, me marché de su habitación y regresé a casa.

Cuándo llegué a casa me dispuse a dormir, abrazada a mi apreciado Hambo.

-Gracias…Bonnie.

La mañana comenzaba en el Reino de Chuchelandia, y con ello el despertar Bubblegum.

-Ya no es lo mismo dormir sin tu camiseta…Marceline.

La pelirosa se percató que a su lado había un sobre y dentro de el una carta, miró el sobre por detrás y allí estaba la firma de Marceline, después de ver que era de parte de la morena se dispuso a leerla.

**Para Bonnibel:**

**¿Cuánto tiempo ha tenido que pasar para llegar a poder confesarte todo esto?**

**Desde que comencemos a ser amigas, tú siempre fuiste la única que estuvo a mi lado, pero tonta de mí, me fui con Ash, y arruiné por completo nuestra amistad. Cuándo Ash me traicionó, y vendió a Hambo, comprendí mi error, y que ahora, estaba sola.**

**¿Y qué es lo que hice? Marcharme, y dejar atrás todos los recuerdos, intenté olvidarte, pero cuándo regresé, entendí que no logré olvidarte, y que mis sentimientos por ti, aún estaban ahí…y tú solo me odiabas, eso me frustraba, por que cada vez que intentaba ser simpática contigo (aunque fuese a mi manera), tú solo me dirigías palabras de odio…llenas de rencor, y pensaba: ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser perfecta para ti?**

**Pasaban los años y yo solo quería recuperar tu amistad…y tu cariño.**

**Entonces llegó el día en que el ladrón de las puertas te quitó la camiseta que te regalé, y yo, te canté aquella canción llena de sentimientos, y pareció que no te trasmitió todo lo que sentía, me volví a sentir frustrada, por que aún no era lo suficiente buena para ti.**

**Y cuándo Jake te devolvió mi camiseta y dijiste lo importante que era para ti, pensé que no todo estaba perdido, que algo podría cambiar entre nosotras, y que todo podría ser como antes.**

**No es que nuestra amistad volviese a ser la misma de la noche a la mañana, pero ya no se palpaba en el ambiente esa incómoda sensación entre las dos que nos hacía decir estupideces la una contra la otra.**

**Pero pasaron los meses y necesité tu ayuda para encontrar a Maja. Para mi sorpresa, al final accediste a ayudarme…pero cuándo descubriste que era para recuperar a Hambo, no te lo tomaste en serio hasta que viste lo importante que era para mí, eso me tranquilizó un poco.**

**No sé como lo conseguiste, pero, recuperaste a Hambo, y con él, mi felicidad. En ese momento comprendí que si había recuperado mi felicidad, puede que algún día…pueda recuperar tu corazón.**

**Por que sin ti, mi felicidad, jamás podría estar completa.**

-Marceline…

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que recuperé a Hambo, y había entregado a Bonnie mi carta. Pero aún no había ido a verla y darle las gracias como se merecía, así que aproveché que era de noche y fui a hacerle una visita.

-Espero que aún no te hayas ido a dormir, Bonnie.

Pasado un rato llegué a Chuchelandia y para mi suerte, la luz de la habitación de Bonnie estaba encendida, probablemente Bonnie esperaba su visita –pensé intentando creerme lo que decía- me aproximé a la ventana y allí estaba ella, contemplando una foto en la que salíamos nosotras dos.

**-**Veo que aún conservas nuestras fotos… -dije con un tono bastante vergonzoso, igual que cuándo me sorprendió que conservara mi camiseta-

Para mi sorpresa, Bonnie no se asustó por mi repentina presencia.

-Hola Marceline, sí…aún conservo todas nuestras fotos.

Al decirme esto, Bonnie guardó la foto en una caja de color carmesí, que se asemejaba al color de mis ojos, y allí junto a todas nuestras fotos, estaba mi carta.

-¿Has leído la carta…Bonnie? –Pregunté con algo de rubor en mis mejillas-

-Si, fue muy bonito de tu parte escribirme algo así…gracias por la sinceridad, Marcy.

Y entonces me llamó Marcy, ese apodo que tanto me estremecía solo cuándo venía de ella, y me dedicó una de sus tiernas miradas, tan tiernas que podrían enternecer hasta a mi propio padre.

-¿N-No tienes nada más que decirme respecto a la carta? –Y entonces la pena comenzó a hacerse presente en mi voz. ¿Es que no iba a decirme lo que sentía? En esa carta le había abierto completamente mi corazón, algo que no hacía desde que le canté aquella canción.

-Marcy…-se acercó a mí y me abrazó para mi sorpresa- Te extraño, quiero volver a esos tiempos en los que éramos una, en los que podíamos estar juntas miles de horas y querer permanecer juntas miles de horas más, para disfrutar de la compañía mutua, en esos días en que venías cada noche para quedarte a mi lado, abrazándome hasta que yo me dormía, y que hasta que apenas llegaba el amanecer, no te separabas de mi lado, en los días…que tanto lleguemos a querernos.

Comencé a llorar en silencio, sí, yo, la persona que mató al anterior Rey de los vampiros para quedarme con su trono, la hija del demonio más cruel de toda la Nochesfera, la vampira a la que antes verás dejarse quemar por el sol, antes que llorar delante de ti (sin contar a Ash, él ya recibió la paliza que se merecía por ello) pero con Bonnie, era tan diferente, no me importaba mostrar mis emociones delante de ella. Bonnie continuó hablando para terminar de decirme todo lo que tenía dentro después de tantos años callándose.

-Yo…no te odiaba…solo me sentí reemplazada, dolida, engañada. Pero en ningún momento logré odiarte, por que nunca dejé de quererte. –Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, no podía creer todo lo que me decía, Bonnie intentaba no llorar, pero con cada palabra que pronunciaba sus intentos eran cada vez más débiles, hasta que comenzó a llorar, aún abrazada a mí, sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más deprisa, como deseaba decirme todas esas cosas después de tanto tiempo- cuando te marchaste, así sin más, no lo entendía, pensaba: ¿Ha sido por mi culpa?, pero no pude impedir que te fueses, por que fue de la noche a la mañana, y cuando fui a tu casa a buscarte, ya no estabas, habías desaparecido del mapa, sin darme ninguna explicación, sin decirme adiós…cada día que pasaba me sentaba todas las noches delante mi ventana, esperando y deseando a que volvieses, pero no fue así, hasta que pasaron unos años y tú regresaste, yo me moría por poder volver a verte, pero cuando hablemos por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, fuiste tan arrogante conmigo… y yo solo quería que volvieses a ser la Marcy afectuosa que tanto quería, pero después de intentar ser amable contigo, ya no salían palabras amables de mí, no entendía que fui lo que hice yo, para que fueses de esa manera conmigo, con todo el daño que me hiciste…nunca dije que tuvieras que ser perfecta, por que yo tampoco lo soy. Tú nunca fuiste mi problema, Marceline.

Rompí a llorar, como nunca antes lo había hecho, en parte de felicidad, por saber los sentimientos de Bonnie, y de tristeza por saber todo el daño que le había causado, a ella, la persona que más quería en todo el mundo.

-Lo siento Bonnie…¡Lo siento tanto!, nunca quise hacerte sentir así, perdóname…no quería marcharme sin pedirte perdón, pero, me sentía insegura, no tuve el valor para ir y decirte cuanto lo sentía, pensé, que ya sería tarde, que nunca más habría espacio para mí en tu dulce corazón…cuando me marché no había día que no pensara en ti, hasta la más pequeña de las cosas me recordaba a ti, y eso hacía que en todo momento, me arrepintiera de no haber tenido el valor de ir y pedirte perdón, puede que ambas no hubiésemos sufrido tanto si lo hubiese hecho…cuando volví quise hacerme la dura, y solo conseguí hacerte más daño, después de todo lo que te hice, tú aún así, recuperaste a Hambo, es algo que nunca podré agradecerte con palabras, aún me pregunto como lo lograste, pero en parte no me sorprende, eres la persona más extraordinaria del mundo, y siempre consigues todo lo que te propones, pero aún así es algo que no he dejado de preguntarme.

Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, te miré fijamente, viendo tus preciosos ojos de color esmeralda esperando tu respuesta.

-Tuve que intercambiar algo con mucho más valor que Hambo…- Me dijiste con pena en tus ojos-

-Y…¿Qué era?

-La camiseta que tu me regalaste…-te echaste a llorar entre mis brazos y yo solo sentí que te quería mucho más que hacía unos segundos-

-Bonnie…perdiste tu posesión más preciada por recuperar la mía…¿Cómo se puede ser tan generosa y tan dulce como lo eres tú? –mientras sujetaba tu barbilla para poder besarte, cuanto había extrañado tus labios, y de la forma en que me correspondías, supongo que tú también- Te quiero Bonnie, por ti haría cualquier cosa, si volviese a estar viva, créeme que daría mi vida por ti, puede que una parte de mí sea un demonio, pero cuando estoy a tu lado, siento que todas las cosas malas y oscuras que hay en mí desaparecen, eres la única persona que me hace sentir viva…haces que mi corazón vuelva a latir.

Al sentir mis palabras, te aferraste a mí, ambas estábamos recuperando el afecto que tanto necesitábamos la una de la otra.

-Marcy…no quiero separarme de tu lado nunca más, yo por ti también haría cualquier cosa, por eso recuperé a Hambo, aunque le haya tenido que dar a esa estúpida bruja la camiseta que me regalaste, querer a alguien implica tener que hacer algún sacrificio alguna vez, por que poder verte sonreír de nuevo gracias a mí, es mi posesión más preciada.

Noté como mi corazón podía latir de nuevo con cada palabra de Bonnie, como una persona tan dulce, podía querer a alguien tan amarga como yo.

-Bonnie…te prometo que nunca más nos separaremos, que nadie más podrá volver a distanciarnos, que nunca más, nadie te hará llorar, a no ser que sea de felicidad, voy a protegerte toda mi vida, por que si hay algo eterno en mí, es todo el amor que siento por ti. –Te abracé con fuerza sintiendo como nuestros corazones se estremecían mutuamente-

-Marcy…-Te aferraste con mucha más fuerza a mi cuerpo intentando por todos los medios, no separarte de mi-

-¿Sí? –Te miraba a los ojos esperando tu respuesta mientras nuestros ojos se perdían en lo profundo de nuestras miradas-

-Te quiero.


End file.
